Silent Force
by AnimeRoxyGirl15
Summary: Sonic and his friends are at peace, but what happens when newly created 'monsters' appear in the world? Can they stop them, or will they become one of them?


Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been very active lately. I guess I was just lost for ideas. Anyways, I'm 16 now! WOOHOO. I don't feel any older though. Either way I finally came up with an idea for a story. And depending on how it goes, I might make it a comic on DeviantArt...

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Sega.

Sonic: 20

Amy: 17/18

Tails: 13

Cream: 11

Knuckles: 21

Shadow: 20

(Will edit any characters ages as I see fit, or add any other characters that come into the story later. C:)

The night was eerie and quiet. It was...unusually silent. The streets were empty, and stores seemed to be closed. Sonic knew something was wrong, it was never this quiet. His street was quite busy. Was it a holiday? Sonic quickly went to his calender to check. Nope, not a holiday. After checking the calender he grabbed his jacket and cell phone and headed out the door ready for some serious action.

Eventually it began to pour, the rain falling in small droplets. A fox and rabbit had taken shelter in his workshop. Both were drinking delicious warm hot chocolate. Things were calm, kinda peaceful. The fox and rabbit shared a blanket as they sat on the lone couch in the room. Eventually one of them flicked the TV on. The TV had been set to the news channel. Seems like it was broadcasting something about a new virus. Nobody knew what it was doing yet, assuming it was relatively harmless. Tails then flicked the channel to something else, not really concerned about the virus. Not as much as he should have been at least. The two snuggled closer as a cold breeze passed them.

"Tails, shouldn't we be worried about that new virus or something?" asked Cream.

"Probably if there was something to worry about. They _did_ say it was nothing," replied Tails.

"You're starting to sound like Sonic. But I guess you're right. It's probably nothing..."

Though it _was_ something. Nobody was able to see it though, except for one mad doctor. He caught a sample of the virus, and studied it. He had spent days researching this one virus. Testing and experimenting with it. Over and over until he finally cracked the code to this virus. He decided to leave this untouched. He had locked it away, but without knowing it, things had gone horribly wrong.

The next morning things were normal. Or so it seemed. Tails and Cream had walked to school together, knuckles was guarding the master emerald, and Sonic was...wait, where was Sonic? He hadn't been seen since the previous afternoon before it rained. Tails and Amy were starting to worry. He hadn't answered his cell phone. At all. Usually on the first or second ring he'd answer, but this time it would go straight to his answering machine.

"Try again Tails, he's got to answer!" Amy shouted a bit frantically.

"I'm trying Amy. Maybe he's just really busy or his phone died or something. Just calm down, okay?" Said Tails, trying to calm the aimless hedgette.

"Yeah...You're right, he's probably busy again," She said, giving a rather fake laugh.

Tails knew she wasn't calm, but for his sake she was trying to be. Both him and Amy had grown rather close through the years. Tails was like a brother to Amy, and Amy was like a sister to Tails. When Amy wasn't chasing Sonic (though she had pretty much grown out of that), and Tails wasn't working in his work shop or with Cream, they were together. Either watching movies, playing video games. The normal things. Life seemed good. Pleasant, work-free, joyous. However you want to call it. Even Dr. Eggman hadn't been spotted in months. Of course that left Sonic himself with a lot of time on his hands. As carefree as he was, he even had trouble finding things to do, besides being chased by Amy. There didn't seem like enough adventure for him. Without Dr. Egghead or Shadow bugging him, he had nothing to do.

A sudden knock at the door startled Tails and Amy, making them jump a mile. Tails got up from his spot on the couch and answered it. His eyes lit up like a child's on their birthday or Christmas.

"Sonic!"

"Hey'a buddy." Said a rather drenched hedgehog.

"Uhm, why are you soaking wet?" Tails replied, looking at the hedgehogs rather dis-shoveled state.

Sonic did look like a mess. His quills were going in all directions, his fur was rather dirty, and he seemed to have a few cuts and bruises. Other then that, he was same old Sonic. He gave his same old smile to the fox, avoiding the question. Tails noticed something seemed off about him. He was giving him a very weird vibe, and he did not like it.

"I've been runnin' in the rain for a bit. Why else would I be soaked?" Sonic questioned back.

"I dunno, you tell me." He responded.

At that moment things went silent for the hedgehog. Did he know something the others didn't? The vibe that Tails had received earlier grew stronger. Now he knew something was _definitely _wrong. But what he didn't know was how to confront him about it, or even go about confronting him at all. Tails noted to himself he would think about it later on that night.

"Would you mind if I came in and dried off?" He asked.

"Uhm, sure..." Tails replied, stepping to the side so the soaked hedgehog could go dry off.

The rest of the night went by uneventful as usual. Sonic went back to his place, Tails continued working on his project, and walked Cream home.

By the time Tails had walked himself home, it was nearing Eleven at night. As he reached the last few feet to his house, he remembered he had forgotten to get something from the store. Stopping on the dot and turning right back around, he headed for the nearest work shop to pick up the supplies he needed. Seeing as it was late at night, not many were around. The fox walked into the small shop and looked around. He didn't see a cashier anywhere in sight. Perhaps he was grabbing something?

Tails shrugged it off and went down each aisle until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed some nuts and bolts from the shelf, and then started to make his way to the cash register. Again, no cashier.

"Hello?" Tails called out, searching around for the cashier. No answer.

He walked around for a bit until he heard a grumble. He contemplated his surroundings, and when he looked behind him, he screamed in deep fear.

Sonic stood in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He was feeling quite odd, but nothing he couldn't handle, right? Then again, if it was something he couldn't handle, what would happen? Though Tails was getting older, he somewhat doubted that he could help him at all. If it was a situation Sonic couldn't handle, then no one could.

Sonic began to notice his bright peach fur was fading, slowly. Tails didn't notice, Cream didn't notice, nor Knuckles, nor Shadow. Although one person began to notice. Amy Rose. She knew everything about her crush, may it seem that she stalked him day after day, she just wanted to know more about him, so she could woo his heart. That wasn't so criminal, was it? She didn't think so. Sonic was the opposite. Maybe he'd like her more if she left him alone more. How much more could that be though, with him being a hero and all? Trying to stop Dr. Eggman, his hour long runs, there was just no time to be with Amy.

Sonic sighed and looked himself over one more time. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he could hardly remember what happened. He went out of his house, took a run, and then nothing. His mind was completely blank after what had occurred, if anything did happen. Sonic shook his head and sat next to his bedroom window, staring at the moon. The moon was so peaceful, it just stayed there in the night sky. There was no chaos, no enemies, not even people. At times Sonic just wished he could get a break from being a hero and be something different.

Little did he know he was soon to get his wish.


End file.
